Letters from the Academy (2017) (COMPLETED)
by Barewolf
Summary: At age 19, Quatre decides to enrol for a year at the Chinese Martial Arts Academy where Wufei is currently teaching. These are the heartfelt diary letters he sends home to his dearly missed friends.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an old story I wrote back in 2004 - wow was it really 13 years ago?! But I never finished it. Recently, I've got back into writing and felt compelled to completely re-work this story and attempt to complete it, so I'll be re-posting each chapter as I do them._  
 _Assuming anyone actually still reads Gundam Wing FF these days, please do let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or requests._

 _Much thanks._  
 _Barewolf_

 **Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

At age 19, Quatre decides to enrol for a year at the Chinese Martial Arts Academy where Wufei is currently teaching. These are the heartfelt diary letters he sends home to his dearly missed friends.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Day 1**

To my dearest and most beloved friends Trowa, Duo, Heero, Noin, Relena, Sally, Noin, Hilde, and Rashid, I am missing you all so very much, even though it has been just five days since our wonderful, if a little emotional, farewell party. I just know these coming weeks and months are going to be difficult knowing you are all so far away.

I have arrived safely at the Academy after travelling cross-country for almost two days. The academy is located deep in Chinese territory and the sixteen hour train journey was gruelling, but it was all worth it when I finally got here; This really has to be one of the most beautiful places on the planet. The setting is absolutely breathtaking, with the academy nestled on a mountainside, overlooking vast, beautiful green plains and a great lake that feels more like an ocean. I'm sure I'll write more about this soon.

Enrolment was quite an experience. Today is enrolment day, the first day of term starts tomorrow. They had to process about a hundred new students, including myself, who all arrived today. We had to hang around for a good while in the main hall while everyone was enlisted, filled out the appropriate forms, and sorted out with rooms etc. It's funny, even at the ripe old age of 19, and after everything I experienced through the war, I still felt quite intimidated and afraid, just like I did on my very first day at school all those years ago. I wasn't the only one feeling like a fish out of water though. Some of the other new students, particularly the younger ones looked quite terrified, the poor things.

I was befriended by some of the other new students within just minutes of arriving in the main hall. It seems being older, and may I add, the only person in the entire academy with blond hair, as well as being the only westerner, I was quickly singled out and adopted as big brother by a small group of these rather fretful youngsters who mistakenly seemed to believe that I somehow knew what to do and where to go. Actually, it really was a bit of a blessing, as trying to help them made me forget about my own nerves and worries.

I remember Wufei telling me a while back that many parents send their older kids here (age thirteen and up) because it will significantly increase their chances of getting good jobs and careers. Wufei should be arriving here tomorrow by-the-way.  
I'm not sure I'd want to force a martial arts academy on to my kids, if or when I have any, but Wufei reassured me that although many of them often seem a little overwhelmed by the whole experience at first, by the end of the first term, most of them have such a great time here, they don't want to leave.  
I really do hope that is the case, especially for one rather timid and anxious lad named Po, who quite literally had to be prised away from our little group when the time came for him to go and enrol. Po spent much of the day shadowing me, rarely leaving my side for more than a few moments, and yes, Sally, as soon as I heard his name, I couldn't help but think of you.

The accommodation is clean, dry, and cosy. I've been put in a small dormitory large enough for six people. The room is not a bad size and is cheerfully decorated in warm colours. It has three sets of bunk beds, one at either end and one in the middle, which is mine. There are two large windows with spectacular views out across the plains towards the west, so we get to see the sunset each evening. I can see myself spending much of my spare time sitting here, with teacup in hand, just admiring the sheer beauty of it all.

It appears I will be sharing this dorm room with four other students during this term, one of whom I have not yet met. Apparently he will arrive in a couple of weeks time. My other two room-mates appear to be fast asleep right now as I sit here in bed writing this letter. There's a guy called Ono who's on the bunk to my right, he's 20 years old and also classed as a mature student, the same as me, although communication has been sporadic at best because he can't speak much English and I'm still struggling with my Chinese. He seems very peasant and polite though and I'm sure we'll get along just fine.  
The other student, who's quietly snoring in the top bunk to my left, is in-fact Po, the boy I told you about earlier. It turns out Po had requested the same dorm room as me. I always assumed they would separate the age groups for accommodation, but it seems they are flexible about it. Po is just age fourteen, and I get the impression it really wasn't his idea to come here. His well-meaning parents have obviously paid a large chunk of their income for him to be here, and so he's honouring their wishes all the same. He's very timid and doesn't appear to have much self-confidence at the moment, but I'm sure the academy will coax out the best in him, just as it will in all of us.

I know several of you have expressed misgivings about my coming here, but as I've said before, this is just something I really felt I needed and wanted to do. You all know how restless and unsettled I've been since the war ended. I realised early on that I needed to get away and deal with it, so when Wufei first suggested my coming here, somehow I just knew it was the right thing to do, and that it would give me the chance to help bring some balance back into my life. Right now, I still feel I have definitely made the right choice.

Well, It's 10pm now and we all have to be up at 5am. There is an introduction and welcoming ceremony in the main hall later on tomorrow morning, where we will get to meet the rest of the students, many of whom have already been here for several years.

I am very tired so I'd better get some sleep now. Please do take very good care of yourselves, all of you, and I will write more very soon.

Yours always,

Quatre


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Day 2**

My dearest friends,

I know I always like to say that there's no time like the present to get started on something, but boy! did we get started today! At 5am the lights were switched on to friendly yells of 'Good morning, time to get up now!" from the housemaster. Ten minutes later we were outside doing exercises, and ten minutes after that, we were running up the side of a mountain.  
Admittedly it was only a short run, just twenty minutes or so, but I truly didn't realise just how unfit I have become. Some of the other, more fitter students found it quite amusing to see me laying flat on my back gasping for air at the finish. A couple of them kindly made a point of helping me up as the group headed off for breakfast, but I can see I'm going to have to work extra hard, if I am to avoid being branded as the old man of the group.

Our group is named 'Crane Group'. All of the groups are named after legendary and symbolic animals, and ours consists of about twenty first-year students. We'll be together for the first few weeks while our abilities are assessed. Then we'll be sorted to more appropriate groups based on our skills and experience. Even on the first day, I have noticed a wonderful rapport between the students of our group. There's very much a 'we're all in this together' sense of camaraderie, and I think this bond will only get stronger as time progresses.

Breakfast was great; the portions were huge. I was also able to sit with a group of some of the more senior students who are much closer to my age. I was a little unsure if they would want a first year student sitting with them, but to my surprise quite the opposite was true. It was they, who beckoned me over to their table and made a space for me. Whether it was because of my age, or because I am the only westerner here I don't know, but they were very friendly, and all were more than keen to try out their English skills, which was great, because I was also keen to put the small amounts of Chinese language I'd learned into practice.

After breakfast the entire student population assembled in the main hall for the introduction and welcoming ceremony, which involved a few age-old traditions, like the sounding of those huge Buddhist horns and some bells. The academy here has a heavy Buddhist influence. One of the major subjects here is Shaolin Kung-Fu, which is taught by the protection fighting monks living in the monastery adjoining the Academy.  
If it's one thing I've come to learn about Buddhists, it's that they love colour. There is colour everywhere here; from the vibrant orange robes they wear, to the masses of brightly coloured prayer flags and banners hoisted up all around the grounds.

I have to admit I was feeling a little conspicuous when all of us new students had to stand up at the front of the hall and be enthusiastically applauded by the others; their traditional way of welcoming us. From up on the raised stage, looking back at the crowd and all around me, all I could see was heads with jet-black hair, and then there was me, looking like a platinum blond light bulb! I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't just about the tallest guy in our group.

All that said, they seem to have accepted me here with open arms. I must admit to being a little apprehensive at first, about how I would be received. Wufei did warn me it was not often that foreigners, particularly westerners, attended the academy, although he didn't see that it would be a problem.

As it was the official day of welcoming, there was no afternoon training for first year students. Instead, we were encouraged to explore the grounds and local area to try to get a feel for the place. A small number of us from the Crane group decided to join up, together with young Po and also Ono, my two room-mates. Both of them are in one of the other first-year groups (the snake group).

The grounds are huge, with every inch of them being dominated by spectacular scenery. I'm really looking forward to training in such an incredible environment. After several hours of exploring, I quietly slipped away from the others for a while just to grab a little contemplation time for myself. I've found a wonderful spot just below the main western wall. There is a large grassy ledge that overlooks both the plains and the great lake. The ledge also has a lovely old tree to lean against or sit in. I think I may just have to claim this place as my little hide-away. I'd imagine the sunsets will be breathtaking from there. I'll make the effort this week to find out for certain.

I also had another wonderful surprise today. Whilst sitting quietly at my new-found Shangri-La, admiring the view, I heard someone jump down from the wall onto the grassy ledge some ten or so paces behind me. At first I though it was one of the other students from out little group, but then I heard a grinning voice say;  
"I knew it wouldn't take you long to find this place!" It was Wufei!

Before I knew what I was doing, I had bounced to my feet like a puppy and with a huge grin on my face, ran over and eagerly embraced him. I think I probably embarrassed the poor fellow a bit with my over-enthusiastic greeting, but he didn't show it, or seem to mind. It has been almost a year since I last saw him in person, and I'm not afraid to say that I've really missed him, especially that dry sense of humour of his.

I can't explain it fully yet, but there is something about Wufei that has changed in a very noticable way. It is most wonderful to see. He has this sparkle, this lightness in his whole demeanour that was never there before. I've really never seen him looking so happy or contented.  
I know you will recall about eighteen months ago when many of us were living at the Winner mansion, how Wufei was then, after he'd finished his work with the preventers. For ages he had that distant, distracted, and generally 'fed-up with life' look. He moped around the house snapping at anyone who got in his way, while his life just seemed to lack any sort of direction. I know many of us were getting very worried about him. I've never forgotten the day when the letter arrived from the Academy, inviting him to come and teach the young students here, and I'll certainly never forget seeing those tears running down his face as he read it. I think, somehow, we knew that day, that Wufei was going to be all right again, and we were right. Sally's idea to secretly write to them was a stroke of genius.

After just one year of teaching here, Wufei has become third in command of the whole academy and has a say in every decision made. He said he was honoured to have been chosen for the role so quickly, but he was unlikely to progress any further, because, he would never do anything that would take him away from teaching his students. Just in the short hour we spent together today, I could clearly see it's everything he lives for now. The students mean the world to him. He said he felt he was personally responsible for the futures of all of the students charged to his care, and it's a responsibility he doesn't take lightly. It's obvious he really cares about every last one of them. He even makes a point of knowing every single student by name. I get the impression that if just one of them were to leave here with anything less than a perfect education, he would take it very personally. We could only spend about an hour together as Wufei had lessons to prepare for tomorrow, but I know he'll be teaching my group in a few days time. I'm so looking forward to seeing him teach.

Last year Wufei and I did pre-agree on some ground rules regarding me coming to the academy. Despite us being good friends and comrades, I insisted that I wanted to be treated no differently than any of the other students while I'm at the academy. I'll be strictly following the curriculum; Just like the other students, I will be assessed over the next few weeks on my abilities and experience, and as I already have significant advanced martial art skills, I will hopefully qualify and be moved to one of the top-tier skills groups that I wish to be in. Once there, I can focus on further advancing and honing my skills, which is what I really feel is going to help me in my life at this time.  
We also agreed last year that if I did come here, the fact I was a Gundam Pilot would be kept completely secret. Only two other people know about Wufei's Gundam skills; No1 and No2 in charge of the academy, and that's how it will stay.

Today had been a good day all-round. I feel much more settled now, those around me are starting to relax more and we're all getting on just fine. It was so good to see Wufei again too. I told him that I was writing to you guys and he asked me to say hi.

We've got a day of heavy exercise ahead tomorrow, so I will have to sleep now, especially if I want to run up that mountain again!

Do take care my friends. I will write again as soon as I can.

Love Quatre

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)

Chapter 3

My dear friends...

Day 3 Tired... Oh! so tired! Must rest,... I must sleep...

Day 5; 2am Saturday morning.

The weekend is here, and not a moment too soon. After a week of the most gruelling exercise ever, many of us have been left licking our wounds.  
I am in constant pain with severely aching muscles, some of which I think I've just discovered and used for the first time since my birth. Waking up in agony Thursday morning was bad enough, but I managed to work through the pain and exercise as normal, but when I awoke this morning, I really didn't think I was going to be able to move at all. My room-mate Ono was the same, but between us, we managed to encourage each other enough to see past the pain and muster enough willpower to get up. Today's morning exercise was interesting. Over half the first-year students were hobbling, some could barely walk, let alone run up a mountain. Several were even leaning on each other for support as they slowly approached the training area. You could see pain written all over their faces. It looked like an exodus of walking wounded leaving a war zone.  
I know it's a bit cruel to say this, but in a way, I was quite relieved it wasn't just us mature students who were feeling the strain. Until yesterday, I was starting to get a little annoyed with myself about how much I had overestimated my levels of fitness, but seeing even some of the very-fit students struggling to move, made me realise my self-annoyance was unfounded.  
I think our PT instructor found it quite amusing, although he didn't openly show it. But credit where it's due - he did not make us run today. Instead we did a special type of Tai Chi, a gentle routine that after about twenty minutes actually started to deal with the pain. For some, it was almost a total cure

At lunch, Wufei told me that the first Friday of term was always like this, but assured me the aching stage would quickly pass. Believe it or not, he said that the aches were proof we were doing everything correctly. Wufei was also quick to point out that there was no shame or dishonour in becoming like we were, and it was certainly not a sign of weakness. He neither mocked nor judged me. Throughout lunch, his words offered nothing but encouragement, assurance, and friendship, it was quite touching to hear him speak like that, and reinforces my belief that Wufei's coming here was easily the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Friday afternoon is free time. Students are encouraged to relax, rest up, and generally prepare themselves physically and mentally over the weekend, which is also rest time, for the next week of intensive training and exercise. With that in mind, after lunch I went back to my room with the intention of just relaxing and reading my book for a while. Unfortunately, when I got there, I found Po laying on his bed sobbing.  
I must admit, the poor boy has looked unhappy all week; right from the first day he arrived. I did what I could to comfort him, and after some persuading, I finally got him to talk to me about what was troubling him. It turns out, that just two days before he'd arrived here at the academy, he had been to his Grandfathers funeral. It seems they were very close and the death was a sudden and unexpected event. With all the rushing around he and his family were doing in preparation for him to come to the academy, the poor kid never got a chance to actually sit down and grieve. Well, he made up for that today. For over an hours he sobbed his heart out, finally letting out all the grief he'd been struggling to hold inside for the best part of a week. I felt so bad for him as he poured out stories in slightly broken English about how much he loved his grandfather, and how they spent so much time together. They were like best friends. It was all so very sad, and on several occasions Po had me tearing up as well. When he eventually calmed down, he looked exhausted. I encouraged him to try to have a nap, but he didn't want to be left on his own, so I offered to stay in the room and just quietly read my book while he tried to sleep. He was relieved and grateful at my offer and he ended up sleeping soundly for over two hours.  
Later on at supper, Po sat at the table with me, Wufei, Ono, and a couple of the other older students as we ate, and I think for the first time, I actually saw him smile. Po really needed to get that out of his system, and although he will probably still be a little sad for a while longer, somehow, I think he's going to be okay now. I'll make a point of keeping an eye on him for a while, just to make sure.

This evening, I finally managed to go out and watch the sunset from that grassy ledge below the west wall that I told you about it in a previous letter. Wow! It was even more spectacular than I had imagined. With such clean air up here, the colours seemed many times more vibrant than the sunsets I've seen elsewhere. I've never seen so many shades of purple in nature before, it was truly magnificent and awe-inspiring.

I'd mentioned that it was my intention to watch the sunset to Wufei at lunchtime and invited him to join me, which he did. He sat beside me, but for the duration of the sun's setting we said very little. Despite that, I could tell he was as impressed as I was. Only afterwards did we talk, and boy! Did we talk!

I get the feeling there aren't many people who have talked with Wufei in the way that we talked tonight. For nearly three hours, the conversation was unending and intensive. It was witty and intelligent, and we touched on oh! so many subjects.  
It was a strange feeling, sitting up there on that wall in the darkness, looking up at the incredibly clear and starry night, putting the world to rights with someone who usually seems to have so little to say about anything. I feel privileged that tonight I witnessed yet another side of Wufei, a side that so few others have seen. It's a side I really wish he'd show more often, because it was truly great to see.

Well, I'm going to rest up this weekend. Our skill assessments start next week, so we really get to see who has the skills to move on to the more advanced classes. It's important to me to get into the advanced class so I will take some time over the weekend to practice my skills in readiness.  
I remain confident I'll do okay though, bearing in mind I have the advantage of full-blown battle combat, something most of the students here, I'm very glad to say, have not had to go through.

Well, it's 1:30 am so I really better sign off.  
As always, please look after yourselves. I will write again as soon as I can.

Love always

Quatre

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)

Chapter 4

Thursday of week 2

My dearest friends...

What an amazing week it's been so far. The skills and talents of the other students are really coming out into the open now, and some of them are mind-blowing. Today, we were assessed on several basic forms to determine the beginners from the more experienced. I have to say from the start that the skills some of the students have shown, are superb. These forms are like kata's in Karate; choreographed patterns of movements that can demonstrate your skill and experience.  
Traditionally here in China, these form skills are passed down from father to son, and I'm glad to see that tradition is still very much alive and well.

Each of us took it in turn to perform our chosen forms while the others sat around and watched. There were several instructors sat watching together, judging the intricate complexities of the form, looking for those 'experience' signs such as stance, balance, and breathing (chi). I must admit, I was surprised how nervous I was getting up in front of the crowd to perform my chosen form. Many of the more seasoned students had also turned out to watch, adding to the pressure. Some of the younger first-year guys were really nervous too, young Po was one of them, but then he surprised everyone when he got up and did an extremely complex form, and he did it absolutely flawlessly. It's pretty obvious he's been doing this from a very early age.  
He was one of the few who got an applause, which left him stood in the centre with a beaming smile across his face - that was so great to see, considering everything he's been through lately.

My performance didn't get a full-blown applause like Po's, but it did get lots of positive mutterings, nods, and tones of approval, particularly from the instructors. I wanted to keep things low-key, but still do well enough to get me into the advanced class, so I intentionally chose a very basic form; the long fist. It's quite an elemental form, but I knew I could perform it impeccably with a great deal of attention to detail. To the trained eyes of the instructors, I knew I could demonstrate the extremely high-level of my experience and abilities without it being detected by the other students. It all went very well, and Wufei, who was also watching, has since told me that it's easily put me in the running for the class I want.

As you know, with my Gundam training, I could have chosen a much more complicated form to do, but I'm trying very hard not to draw unnecessary attention to myself or my Gundam skills. I chose to do only the bare minimum to get me into the advanced class. Besides, I've noticed the more promising students here seem to get a lot more tutoring time than the slightly less gifted, which I think is a little unfair. I'm only here in an attempt to re-balance my life by experiencing the discipline of training, so I intend to take up as little of the instructor's valuable tuition time as I can. Especially when there are so many deserving young students who need their time more than I do. I don't want to be responsible for taking that away from them.

I will say this though, Gundam training or not, there are several senior students here who's raw combat skills surpass my own, and there are people here I certainly would not want to fight for real. I'm just glad they're all friendly, and that none of them know about mine or Wufei's true identities.

Our Crane group, had its first training lesson with Wufei yesterday morning, and it was easily one of the best lessons we've had so far. Don't get me wrong, I mean all of the lessons here are very good and meticulously well planned, but Wufei's was, well, it was just exceptional.  
The students here have developed huge amounts of respect for Wufei and it's not hard to see why. He seems to have this very natural way of putting his point across; he never has to explain anything twice. Despite his potential to look, and be, fairly intimidating as a master instructor, he somehow puts everyone at ease when he's teaching. He is very patient with anyone who struggles to get it right, particularly the younger students, and when it does finally go right, he looks them straight in the eye and tells them a very genuine 'well done'.  
The best thing of all though, is that Wufei is completely in his element. You can see he's absolutely loving every minute that he's teaching the students, and seeing that, just reinforces to me that Wufei's being here is so right.

The muscle soreness is no longer a problem now. That first week was pretty gruelling, but now things are getting less and less achy with each passing day. This time next week, I think, I hope, I'll have totally forgotten about muscle cramp!

Things are settling nicely into a routine now, although it will only be another week before our crane group is split up and we will join new ability-based groups. It will be sad to see the group split up because we've all got on so well. I'm not sure if the very special rapport we seem to have developed will be duplicated in the new groups. Even in this short time, it feels like we've all been through a great deal together, and we've supported each other through all of it. I know we will still see everyone around on campus, but somehow it just won't be the same.

Oh listen to my negativity talking there, what am I saying?! Of course things will turn out okay, I'm sure they will. I guess I must just be tired. I'd better sign off for tonight.

Blessings to you all.

Love Quatre

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

**Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Wednesday Week 3**

My dearest friends.

I feel a tugging on my heart as I write today. Oh! how I am missing you all so much!

Homesickness has been very predominant this week. I really long for just a simple glimpse of home, a tiny thread of familiarity to comfort me in this amazing, yet sometimes lonely land of culture, where I have been residing for almost three weeks now. I guess I was half expecting this at some point, I just didn't realise it would be so dominating. Thoughts of home have been occupying my mind constantly and there have been times when I've even thought about heading back - just for a little while, but of course we all know I can't do that, at least not if I want to achieve what I came here to do.

It hasn't helped matters that I had a serious confrontation yesterday with one of the older first year students. It's been playing over and over in my mind, and if I'm honest, I have to admit the whole thing has been getting me down a little.

He is about seventeen I guess, and oh! so arrogant and rude. He's been displaying all the classic hallmarks of a bully. He said he had a real problem with me being here (being a westerner). He claimed that allowing outsiders to learn these 'indigenous' Chinese martial arts, was taking away their purity, and was killing them off. I might perhaps understand how he could have been coerced into thinking that, but in reality, the suggestion is nonsense. Diversifying the arts to other cultures and nations, keeps them alive and safe from extinction, but hey, that's a whole new debate for another time.

On a number of occasions this week he has given me some harsh glares and insults which I'd rather not repeat in this letter. I have just either ignored them, or simply smiled back at him, refusing to engage him in the confrontation he's obviously been spoiling for. It was also interesting to note how well he spoke English, considering how much he claimed to dislike outsiders and their influences on his culture. This led me to realise this was more about him posturing and showing off, than forcing a chosen belief, which was clearly just a front to start a confrontation.

I did make efforts to try to sort things out between us. When I saw him alone earlier this week I approached him, and in the friendliest, most diplomatic way I could, offered to talk through our differences, but it was no good. He wouldn't acknowledge me; he couldn't even look me in the eye. He just blew up and stormed off.

Things unfortunately came to a head yesterday.

There can be both positive, and negative things that come from 'playing down' one's own abilities. One of the advantages, or disadvantages depending on how you look at it, is keeping your opponent in the dark about your true capabilities. Of course, if your opponent is doing the same, then things could get interesting. He had watched me do the very basic 'long fist' routine last week in the skill assessments, and had obviously assumed that, as I was a first year student, then that was the best I could do. His skills were quite advanced, and obviously, he'd got it into his head that I would be a pushover in a fight.

Yesterday he put me to the test; He purposely knocked into me, hard, as we passed outside on one of the training areas. I was on the way back from morning training, walking and chatting with four of my Crane group friends. I grew a little annoyed as I quickly realised what he was trying to do. Not wanting to play his game, I just shrugged it off and carried on walking. Unfortunately, he was not willing to do the same.

I'm not sure what shocked him more; The speed at which he found himself slumped on the ground nursing a bloody lip, or the fact he hadn't laid a finger on me despite attempting to do some serious damage by using an extremely lethal combination of several deadly manoeuvres.

After his failed attack, he quickly skulked away looking very humiliated and embarrassed.  
There was a strange, and slightly tense silence from my friends as they quickly realised that my skills were far more advanced than I had been letting on. I was really angry with my attacker for putting me in this position, as I really didn't want my true Gundam skills to be known by anyone. A large number of other students who had witnessed the event began to wander over and I figured it was time to make a hasty retreat.  
I signalled to my friends to meet me at the grassy ledge on the west wall, where we would talk. I needed to do what I could in the way of damage limitation, before the rumours began flying.

All sorts of dreadful things went through my mind as I jogged away from the small crowd that had gathered. If they found out I was a Gundam pilot, my time here would be over. I certainly couldn't stay here with that kind of attention. The Gundams are widely revered among the students, I often overhear conversations where they are excitedly talked about or referred to. The Gundam pilots are heroes to many here at the academy.

I hated lying to my friends. I felt awful, but the best cover story I could come up with, was that I had seen some action during the war and had trained as a soldier. I suppose technically, it wasn't lying - at least that's what I'm telling myself to ease the guilt. I told them the real reasons for my being here, and literally pleaded with them not to tell anyone about my war past. I said it caused too many painful memories to speak of it.

They were so good, so understanding and more than willing to help me keep it quiet. I felt like such a hypocrite, but it was either that, or almost certainly be forced to leave. I guess there are times when the occasional white lie or slight manipulation of the truth really is necessary to maintain the status quo. Some things are just best left being unknown. I'm certain this was one such occasion.

I went back to my room and tried to read for a while, but I was way too distracted with the incident playing over and over in my mind. Eventually, Wufei poked his head around the door and asked if we could talk for a while. He had a serious, concerned look on his face, and I knew straight away it was about the incident.

We decided to go outside and take a walk through the grounds while we talked. A few minutes later we were walking on the upper pathway that led to the mountain track we had been running up and down each morning. Wufei told me he'd heard what had happened. He was quick to assure me that I was totally vindicated of any responsibility and that I was not to blame in any way, which I must admit, even though I knew it already, was reassuring to hear coming from him. He told me that several of the other students had come to him and expressed grave concern at what they had just witnessed. All were quick to exclude me from any blame, but were genuinely concerned for fellow students with such a 'loose cannon' in their midst.  
Wufei then apologised to me for the incident, which threw me a little. I tried to protest his apology, arguing that it couldn't possibly have been his, or anyone else's fault, but he stopped me mid-sentence. He explained that this boy, his name was Chang by the way, had already been reprimanded three times for bad behaviour in the first two weeks, something almost unheard of in the Academy. I was surprised to hear that, yet, not surprised, if you know what I mean.

Trying to stay positive, I suggested to Wufei that the boy was just misguided, and the academy was probably just what he needed to get him straightened out. At that point Wufei came to a halt. He looked at me, quite jadedly, he looked really troubled. "I'm afraid it's a lot more serious than that Cat," he said, and I knew straight away, just by the tone in his voice, that Chang was going to be expelled.  
I asked Wufei if it was true. His reply was quiet and regretful, he reluctantly nodded and told me that he had no choice.

I was deeply troubled to learn that this young man was about to be kicked out of the Academy, especially as it was through something that I was involved in. Expulsion is a big deal over here. It brings dishonour, not only to whoever is thrown out, but also to that persons family, and it can stick for generations. I would hate to bring that on anyone, regardless of what they had done to me. I protested, suggesting it was too harsh. After all, the kid was just misguided. Surely there was something there that could be salvaged, I thought.

But then Wufei said something that I could not argue with.

"The moves Cat," he said quietly, "the attacking moves he used on you, they are so deadly, their use has been forbidden in this academy for generations."  
He added to the conversation with something else that couldn't be ignored; Chang believed I was just at beginner level, yet still he used those deadly moves on me.  
What if you had been a genuine beginner? Wufei said. He was adamant I would have been, at the very best, severely injured, or at worst, killed

My blood ran cold as it dawned on me; If Chang had chosen to pick on one of the younger or more inexperienced students, we could have had a death on our hands today. It was a very sobering thought, one that neither of us were keen to contemplate.  
The full weight of Wufei's responsibility now became very clear to me.

Wufei looked quite angry about the whole thing. Angry at Chang for doing what he did, but also angry at himself for allowing it to go this far in the first place. He was saying things like; "I can not believe I've exposed my students to such unacceptable danger," and "Why the hell didn't I read the warning signs."  
He cussed angrily at himself, saying that three reprimands in just over a week should have been more than adequate warning, and that he should have sent Chang packing well before it ever came to this. He was seriously beating himself up about the potential danger he had failed to see. I did what I could to try to convince him that he wasn't to blame, but he was having none of it.

Finally he calmed down after he, unthinkingly said to me; "I'm just so glad that he chose to attack you, and not the others."  
There was a long pause, before he realised what he'd just said. Then he looked at me and sighed, climbing down a little from his stressed-out state. He apologised and said that it didn't quite come out how he meant, and that he didn't mean he was glad I was attacked.  
The poor guy had got so wound up about the whole incident that he didn't seem to know what he was saying.

I soon found out that one of the reasons Wufei was so on edge, was because he had not yet communicated with Chang's parents and told them the bad news. It was something he was obviously dreading. For moral support, I offered to stick around while he made the call, which, to my surprise, he accepted. Once the dreaded deed had been done, he seemed a lot calmer.

Later on, in the afternoon I saw Chang walking out of the gates carrying a suitcase. Outwardly, he looked defiant and un-bothered, yet, I sensed a real sadness coming from him as he glanced back several times at the main gate as he disappeared down the hill. I made a point of staying out of sight. I didn't want to make it any harder for him. Several of the students had stopped and watched him leave. There were no comments, no calls, no waves goodbye, just neutral looks.

I saw Wufei later on at supper, although I decided it best not to join him. He'd made a point of sitting with some of the younger first year students, and they were all engaged in light and friendly conversation with him. Much laughter came from that table as I sat and quietly observed. Wufei seemed strangely amicable, much more than he usually is, and I tried to fathom the thoughts that must have been going through his mind about what had happened earlier. There was definitely a sense of guilt there. His belief that he had exposed these youngsters to such potential danger was something he will not forget easily, and knowing Wufei, I expect he'll have a hard time forgiving himself about it too. But as I observed him with the students tonight, I know the healing process has already begun. Just by sensing his unusual warmth towards them, I realised that this was his way of quietly saying, "I'm sorry, and I'm not going to let you down again."

I know from now on he'll certainly be much more wary of their safety, and will never knowingly expose them to such dangers in the future.

Well, It's very late, no, early! I really have to sleep now.

Love as always

Quatre

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Thursday Week 4**

My dearest friends.

It's now been a week since that unfortunate incident with Chang, the kid expelled for bullying. I must admit, it played on my mind for quite a few days before I was finally able to let it go.

Things in general have moved on too; Our first-year 'Crane' group is no more. On Friday, we were re-assigned to new ability-based classes, and began intensive training this week. I'm glad to say that I was selected for the advanced group (called the Tiger group) which is exactly what I wanted.

It was sad to see the Crane group split up, but some of the members have also been assigned to my new class, so at least there are a few familiar faces at the start. One of those people is young Po, the boy I told you about, who recently lost his grandfather. I learned a few days ago, that his family owns and runs a well known Dojo, and began training Po from the age of three. There's no escaping the fact that Po's skills are remarkable, yet I still get the strong impression that Po is not here at the academy of his own accord. He's also still quite despondent and unhappy, even though he says he's okay when I ask him, and I've felt the need to ask him a lot lately.  
I know he's still grieving for his Grandfather, but I'm starting to suspect there's more going on here. I have to admit, I'm a bit worried about him. Since coming here he's not made any friends his own age, and now he's moved up to the advanced group, it's going to be even harder as most of the students are much older third and fourth years.  
He's hung around with me a lot recently, especially after I helped him through that upsetting time last week. I don't mind, but he really needs the company of peers his own age, not an oldie like me.  
What also confuses me is how a kid who's clearly been samurai trained from a really young age, can be so timid and anxious all the time. I'm not exaggerating, he really does seem genuinely terrified about everything.

I keep wondering if he's spent so much time studying and learning his skills, or perhaps having them drummed into him by an overly-eager father, that he's missed out on just being a kid. It's like he doesn't even know how to interact with other kids his own age.

The academy has a 'spirit', which is not just about learning martial arts. It's also about social and cultural interaction. You'd be surprised at the diverse elements of culture and tradition that vary massively between the North, South, East and West of the country. As we have students from all areas, there is a wonderful opportunity to exchange and compare those differences.  
I guess this is something I have noticed a lot, being a Westerner and all, but these things, like cultural diversity, are the things that really enrich the experience of being here. These are the things that help make those memorable moments you fondly look back on in years to come. Po is really missing out on all of this.

As of yet, I'm not sure what I can do to help, but I will try to help him if I can. Po is a gentle and sweet-natured kid, and it really cuts into me to see him hurting like this, I can't just sit-by and watch him endure this obvious unhappiness. I'll let you know if I come up with something.

After that incident with Chang, the expelled kid from last week, Wufei has done a thorough review of the safety and disciplinary procedures here, and from what I understand, has recommended quite a few changes to the governing body. On Monday, he addressed the whole academy about it.

There is an open assembly on Monday mornings after training, where all of the academy students, about 500 of us in all, are brought up-to-date on the issues of the week, and where any certificates and awards are handed out for exceptional efforts or achievements etc.  
The meetings are designed to keep the students well informed of all things that are current about the academy, whether they are good things or bad - nothing is covered up. This is instrumental in preventing things like bad rumours and any other elements that could sour the wonderfully positive spirit of this place. It's quite informal, and students are encouraged to ask any questions they wish, or to raise any concerns.

Straight away in his address, Wufei confirmed that an expulsion had taken place last week, and that it was on the account of bullying, permanently laying to rest the rumours that had cropped up over the weekend. I guess he could have easily stood there and droned on about what will and will not be tolerated at the academy, and reminded everyone of what was expected of them, reciting the academy rules etc... but he did not. Instead, he launched into an incredibly captivating, and inspired speech about what it meant to have true honour and integrity, and what it takes to forge a true warriors' heart.

For nearly twenty minutes, four hundred pairs of eyes were glued to Wufei' position as he stood at the podium. The hall was totally and utterly silent apart from his voice. The entire population was completely mesmerised, many of them leaning forward, straining to hear his words, almost daring not to breathe in case they missed anything. Obviously the purpose of his speech was to remind everyone that this kind of behaviour would never be accepted at the academy, but the way he had chosen to deliver that message was truly a work of art. His speech emphasised heavily that a true warriors heart must be free from prejudice, intolerance and hatred of others, and that for honour, skills must only be used for justice, and for the protection of the innocent and the weak, but never for revenge or self gain. He continually paid tribute to all of the students stood before him, edifying them by saying that he truly believed each and every one of them was capable of owning the heart of a true warrior, and with continued dedication to study, would each lead a life of true honour and integrity.

Towards the end of his speech, he heaped a lot of praise onto the dozen-or-so students who had each come forward about the incident last week. Not just because they had done the right thing in reporting it, rather than trying to deal with it themselves, but, because every one of them had expressed genuine concerns for the safety of their fellow students. Wufei closed by saying that it was his honour to be able to teach students with such integrity, and felt assured that with such a remarkable and positive spirit being so prevalent here, the academy was sure to have one of its best years yet.

A poorly written speech like that could have been a train wreck, but this was just, quite frankly, brilliant! Wufei had got it just right.  
You could see he'd captured the imaginations of all of the students.  
Many of them began to applaud him as he walked from the podium, and soon the entire hall was clapping and cheering enthusiastically, including most, if not all of the training staff. Wufei looked slightly shocked at the applause, although he tried not to show it. I could tell he was definitely not expecting that response. He just looked straight ahead as he made his way slowly along the stage and down the steps. His face remained straight and serious, right up until the last step off the stage when he couldn't help but form a very slight, involuntary grin. I only spotted it for a moment before he disappeared, but it was enough for me to realise that he must have been feeling pretty pleased with himself.

I made a new best-friend yesterday! I say that with a grin on my face because I actually know very little about this guy except that every time he sees me he just bows and grovels and keeps trying to hug me! I'd never even noticed this young man before yesterday. I guess he's about age sixteen. He was sat not far away from me yesterday at lunch, when he began choking quite badly. After various failed attempts by his friends to help him, the situation started to get serious. It quickly became apparent that nobody nearby seemed to know what to do or how to deal with it. I'd remembered a first-aid technique I learned many years ago called the Heimlich manoeuvre. I hurried over and gave it a try. It worked! A lump of potato shot out of his mouth really fast and flew across the room hitting another student square on the forehead! It was a perfect shot! Okay I can laugh about it now, but at the time things looked quite serious as this poor boy was really panicking, along with a number of his friends, and he was actually starting to turn blue. Once he'd taken a few moments to recover, he became overwhelmed with gratefulness. He couldn't speak a word of English, so he just babbled on in Mandarin "Thank you, Thank you!" he repeated over and over, holding my arms and alternating between burying his face into my shoulder and bowing, exclaiming repeatedly that I'd saved his life. Several of his friends also kept enthusiastically patting me on the back in obvious appreciation.  
In honesty, it was all getting a little embarrassing. I just did what anyone with such knowledge would have done. Don't get me wrong, I was very relieved the young man was okay, but I would have much preferred to just return quietly to my Tuna salad without such a fanfare.  
Eventually he returned to his table but not before insisting on learning my name and shaking my hand about nine times.

Later that day, and again today, our paths crossed, and the grovelling started all over again, although fortunately not as intense this time. He just doesn't want to stop thanking me! I've tried insisting that it really isn't necessary, but he can't understand what I'm saying. It might be worth consulting my cultural database (Wufei), to see what I need to say to cool him off without insulting the fellow.

Anyway, as always, I've spent much more time than I intended writing this letter, and I really must sign-off to sleep.

Love always

Quatre

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Saturday Week 5**

My Dearest Friends,

I hope this letter finds you well. It's now Saturday evening and as I write this, an amazing sunset sky is making the whole dorm room glow orange.

Classes in the advanced Tiger group are going very well, I'm truly enjoying the experience of being here. I've been getting along really well with the other students in the new class too. I remember when our beginners Crane group was disbanded I was worried about loosing the high level of camaraderie we had all developed within the group, but my worries were unfounded. The sense of belonging and camaraderie within the Tiger group is equally as strong, if not stronger. I also see most of my former Crane group friends every day and many of us still sit together at mealtimes, so everything is great in that respect.

Homesickness it much less of an issue now. I still get the occasional yearnings for home, but with so many friends and good people all around me, it's a lot easier to shake it off.

I wish I could say the same for my room-mate Po, The poor boy has had one of the worst weeks of his life. I know I mentioned before that I was worried about him, well it turns out my concerns were warranted.

Po had been looking more and more down as the week progressed, and in the early hours of Wednesday morning the tears returned. Me and my other room-mate Ono were woken by his crying. We both sat with Po and did our best to comfort him. His distraught state continued well into the early hours until it was exhaustion that eventually forced him to go back to sleep. The last time I saw Po upset, he'd told me about his grandfather dying, but this time, he was very reluctant to say anything and it increased my suspicion that there was more going on here than just simple grief.

When morning came, Po had barely managed to get an hour's sleep. He even slept through the wake-up call. Ono was wondering whether to wake him or not, but I gestured it would probably be better if we just let him sleep on. He agreed.

Missing classes here is a big deal. It doesn't happen often and is considered disrespectful to your instructors and teachers, unless of course you are sick, injured or out-of-action. I think Po's situation could have fallen into any of those categories, so before morning exercises began, both myself and Ono pulled the training instructor aside and explained Po's situation in the best way we could. The instructor was fine about it, and thanked us for letting him know.

Later that day, I made a point of trying to spend some time with Po. By then, I had become even more concerned about him. He'd made it to afternoon training but hadn't said a single word to anyone, at dinner he ate alone, and afterwards he went back to the dorm and just lay on his bunk, staring at the wall.

After some persuading, I got him to join me outside at the grassy ledge where I sit and enjoy watching the sunset most evenings now. Conversation was difficult, all I could get from him were subdued one-word answers.

Eventually, I found myself, in desperation, gripping him by the shoulders and pleading with him to tell me what was wrong, letting him know that I was really worried.

On hearing my concern for him, he burst into tears again and caved in. He told me everything, sobbing out all the details of what was wrong and why he was so desperately unhappy.

It turns out that for his whole life, Po has had traditional martial arts relentlessly drilled into him. His over-zealous parents had planned to train him and send him here to the academy even before he was born in order to attain the globally recognised endorsements from the academy that can bring great prestige and authority to the families who own and operate their own dojo's. At some point in the future, Po is to become the owner and manager of his family's high-profile dojo, and carry on the traditions of the teachings there. His parents are incessantly pushing him and expecting him to exceed all expectations to get top grades so the family name can remain strong and honourable within the powerful business circles to which it is affiliated.

However, among all of this meticulous life planning and scheduling, his family forgot to consider one rather important thing - what did Po want? From Po's perspective, his entire life has already been mapped out to its entirety, but never once had anyone asked if he was okay with it, except one person; his grandfather.

It was so heart wrenching to hear. It seems his grandfather was the only person in the world who knew about this and was working on Po's parents to try to ease some of the burden and pressure they were putting on him, the same pressure that had now begun crushing him again.

Po was completely trapped. To deviate from this high-pressure and uncompromising life-plan would mean being branded as a failure and it could bring dishonour to his family, something he desperately didn't want to happen. Yet he'd reached a point where he just couldn't do it any more, not for another moment longer.

This immense pressure and responsibility placed on his shoulders, the gruelling, rigorously intense levels of advanced training and learning he was being forced to take-on, the stress of his parents expectations for him to get perfect grades, and now his grandfather, his one and only advocate, dying; It was all too much for him. It had pushed Po past breaking point.

I could tell, metaphorically speaking, he wasn't just close to breaking, he was actually there; he was broken. He'd already stepped over the edge and was now plummeting into the depths of despair.

He was so distraught he ended up bleating out to me his biggest fear; a heavy secret he'd been carrying around with him for years, the weight of which had been crushing him. It was a secret he'd been terrified of his family ever finding out, but now Po just couldn't hold on to it any longer. He told me everything.

The secret is, that Po has absolutely no interest or passion for martial arts whatsoever, and he never has. He hates it. He finds it tedious, uninspiring and soul destroying. Even from a young age he has never enjoyed it, in fact, he abhors any kind of violence or fighting. The thought of him becoming a martial arts teacher just leaves him feeling mortified and depressed.

When he told me this, something clicked in my mind and I finally started to understand the real crux of the situation. I'd often wondered how Po could be a very skilled martial artist, yet remain so timid and anxious all the time. One of the most prominent by-products of learning martial arts is self-confidence. It's automatic, you can't really have one without the other; that's why Po's timid disposition has never made any sense to me, that is, until now.

With this new information, I realised that despite the impressive muscle-memory skills he's built up over the years, it's simply not in his nature to be a martial artist.

For Po to be the person everyone is expecting him to be, goes against the fundamental nature of who he is as an individual. Think of it like trying to teach a fish to climb a tree, or a butterfly to swim underwater. Sure, anyone can teach a kid a whole bunch of forms and manoeuvres through repetition drills, and if you start them at a young age, they'll probably get really good at them, like Po has. But martial arts is so much more than just the sum of its physical components; it's a philosophy, a code to live by, an ideology to subscribe to; and as far as I'm concerned, one of the most basic and fundamental rules in martial arts should be that you genuinely _want_ to do it in the first place.

You can't just force it onto someone like that, not like Po's parents have done to him. I don't care if they run a high-profile dojo and have a reputation to upkeep; this is just so wrong, on many levels. Po has never been asked or given a choice. He's been controlled and pressured his whole life into becoming someone he just can't be, someone he's isn't, someone he doesn't want to be, and now it's destroying him.

Po admitted to me how much he dreaded having to take part in any form of full-contact training, and how it was like torture to him. When I asked why, he coyly explained that he has an ultra-low pain tolerance threshold. I had to stop myself tearing-up as he described the agony of how it always hurt so much whenever he was made to do any full-contact training or competing.

The more I heard, the angrier I felt. Are you kidding me? How can you expect anyone with an ultra-low tolerance for pain to willingly partake in full-contact martial arts? Especially a child. That one fact alone should have been more than enough to send Po down a completely different career and education path.

I don't think I'd ever felt quite so angry or enraged. I'm almost ashamed to say that the hatred and anger I was developing for Po's parents, was interminable. What the hell were they thinking? Surely they must have realised years ago that Po wasn't right for this?

All this time, his obsessed parents have been trying to force a square peg into a round hole, and now I was here witnessing the devastation of those reckless, selfish actions.

Soon after he'd told me everything, I watched Po's anxious and upset state evolve into just a quiet despondent numbness. I could see he was physically and mentally exhausted, but more than that, I could see that Po was broken. This was a boy who had lost all hope.

I've learned some very hard lessons on the battlefield, the most valuable of which was that when hope becomes lost, so can the will to live, and that's not a good place to be in, not good at all.

I was so worried for Po's wellbeing, I decided it would probably be unwise to leave him on his own.

I had to half-carry him back to the dorm room. He was so exhausted and fatigued he could barely walk. Once there I helped him onto the lower bunk bed and encouraged him to sleep, covering him over with a blanket.

I knew something had to be done right away, so after getting Ono to sit with him and watch over him, I set off to find Wufei.

I'm sorry guys, but I will have to pick this up in the morning and tell you what happened, as I can't keep my eyes open now. I must sleep.

Love as always

Quatre

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author Note** : _this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I'd anticipated, but seemed necessary to the plot. It was difficult to consistently keep it in letter format without it wanting to evolve into a story format all the time. Hopefully it still worked out okay as a letter._

 **Sunday, week 5**

My Dearest Friends

It's early Sunday Morning, and I sit here once again on my favourite, if slightly dew-soaked grassy ledge, overlooking the distant misty land, slowly coming to life before me under this new day's sun. I just can't tell you guys enough how beautiful this place looks, especially at first and last light.

After a good night's sleep, and armed with a flask of tea, I can now tell you more about what happened this week regarding Po.

As I said yesterday, I was most concerned for his wellbeing, but even more, his state of mind. I knew his situation had to be resolved quickly and as a matter of urgency; Things could clearly not be allowed to continue as they were.

I also felt a great burden of responsibility; it seemed I was the only one who knew and understood Po's situation, I was the one person he had turned to in his hour of need, so I was determined not to let him down.

Leaving Ono to watch over him, I left the dorm room and set out to find Wufei. It seemed like the first, most logical choice; to appraise him of the situation so we could figure out what to do. I found him in his office, doing some paperwork. Seeing the concerned look on my face, he knew right away something was wrong.

I had his full attention as I calmly told him everything I knew about Po's unfortunate situation, and about how concerned I was for his wellbeing and state of mind.

Wufei knew of Po, and was very aware of the family Dojo. He told me it was one of the more famous and influential among the many traditional family Dojo's spread across the country.

He was genuinely concerned, even disturbed by what I was telling him, particularly by the fact a student under his care was suffering.

When I told him about Po's ultra-low pain-threshold status, Wufei looked dismayed and angry. He said that his parents were under a strict obligation to include such crucial information on the enrolment forms. Had that information been known, Po would never have been allowed anywhere near the full-contact training sessions. His curriculum would have been tailored to his abilities and kept him protected.

Wufei explained to me how nearly a quarter of the academy students here are classed as NC's (or Non-Combats) and do not train in the full-contact styles, only the non-contact ones. It's completely normal practice for the academy and doesn't negatively affect academic grades or endorsements in any way.

I recall when I filled in the academy enrolment forms, there was a very large segment all about full-contact versus non-contact, and how imperative it was to choose the correct and appropriate style of martial arts to suit the student.

Wufei walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out Po's original enrolment form. He took a short while to read through it, then he slammed it on the table, clearly frustrated. I could see he was talking this very seriously. He walked over to a chart on the wall and began trying to work out just how many full-contact training sessions Po had been made to attend. He looked a little gutted when he found out it was a lot. I knew he would be feeling personally responsible for every moment of anguish that Po would have endured in silence.

Wufei sat back down at his desk and began scanning through Po's enrolment forms again. He'd concluded that when his parents filled out the forms, they were more focused on the academy endorsements Po could achieve for the status of the family dojo, than they were for his personal welfare. He now realised the forms were full of half-truths and exaggerated claims, obviously intended to show the academy selection committee what the parents thought it wanted to see.

He explained it was not the first time over-zealous parents have tried to push the more dangerous full-contact training styles on their kids in the mistaken belief the resulting academic qualifications and academy endorsements would have higher merit somehow, or would hold more weight, but that's just not true. That's not how it works here.

As he looked at the form, he told me they were normally very good at weeding out any exaggerated submissions by overly ambitious parents who overestimated their kids abilities, and that the academy would always be quick to act, only placing the students into classes where they wouldn't be out of their depth.

Wufei seemed deeply troubled that Po had somehow slipped through this safety net and had suffered greatly as a result. I could see he was taking it very personally, as if it were a reflection on his own abilities as a teacher.

He agreed this had to be dealt with as a matter of urgency, and we both concluded that the only way forward was through conversing with the parents.

By now it was late and nothing could be actioned until the next day. In the meantime, Wufei asked me if I was willing to watch over and safeguard Po until the next day when he could organise some proper, more official help for him. I agreed of course.

Wufei took a deep breath and paused for a moment, centering himself, then in a quiet, subdued voice, he asked me to promise I'd reassure Po that everything was going to be alright. There was a genuine compassion and sensitivity in his voice I'd never head before. On hearing it, I knew Po was in good hands and that Wufei, no matter what it took, was determined to make things right.

In light of everything, before I headed back to the dorm, Wufei wrote out a special warrant that gave me temporary discretionary powers. He explained it afforded me immunity from the strict academy rules, enabling me to do whatever I saw fit, without question, in order to maintain Po's safety and wellbeing and to prevent any further suffering.

Thankfully, Po slept soundly through the night. During the morning wake up call, he began to stir, but I encouraged him to go back to sleep again. At first he looked a little confused and said he should to go to training, but I reassured him it was okay for him to skip it and rest. He looked relieved and whispered 'thank you', before falling straight back to sleep again.

I stayed in the dorm while Po continued sleeping soundly for several more hours before finally waking. We'd both missed breakfast but that seemed pretty immaterial under the circumstances. I'd spent the time just sat on my bed reading, but making sure I was nearby when he awoke.

After waking, Po seemed rested and much calmer, but he still wasn't right. His exhaustion from the previous night combined with the stresses that were still crushing him, it had really taken a toll and he looked quite pale and gaunt, the poor thing. I could tell he was still very anxious about his whole situation.

Around 10am we headed to the mess hall together, to see if we could get something to eat. I was surprised when the staff said they had been expecting us, and they kindly rustled us up a really nice breakfast. That was my first indication that there was a remedial plan of action already being being played out behind the scenes.

For much of the time, Po was quiet. He seemed numb and distant. Any conversation between us was light and minimal. I made a point of not telling him too much, I just continued to reassure him that everything was going to be alright and that he didn't have to worry.

As we finished breakfast, Wufei entered the mess hall and came over to join us. He sat facing Po on the opposite side of the table.

Po suddenly became anxious again, probably thinking he was in trouble. The poor boy began physically trembling, looking scared and panicked. Wufei, seeing his obvious anxiety, reached across and gently gripped Po's forearm to try to calm him, reassuring him he had nothing to worry about, and that everything was going to be okay. It was the first time he had see Po's true state and he looked a little taken aback at just how genuinely stressed and upset the boy was.

In an unusually empathetic voice, Wufei explained to Po that he knew about his situation and that he was deeply troubled to learn he'd been suffering like this. Wufei seemed sorrowful as he told the still-trembling boy that he would have intervened immediately had he realised Po's predicament sooner. Wufei then pledged that he would be doing everything within his powers to help get the situation resolved as quickly as possible.

Po's anxiety state seemed to ease a little on hearing Wufei's calming words. Wufei reassured him that his academy placement was absolutely safe, but for the moment, he had made a temporary arrangement for him to take a short break from the academy and the training so he could recuperate.

Wufei knew that for Po to go home at that time, and have to face his parents, would most likely cause him a lot more harm than good, so he'd thoughtfully arranged for him to stay at the nearby monastery for a while.

When he explained this, Po looked immensely relieved and thankful. He eagerly agreed to the arrangement, looking as if a crushing weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

Wufei gestured towards the door and moments later an older Buddhist monk with a kindly, weathered face, entered the hall and approached us. Wufei introduced the monk as Lama Hashimoto, explaining he was a close and trusted friend from the monastery whom he'd asked to be a temporary guardian and mentor to help Po during the coming days.

The monk bowed his head to Po with his hands in a prayer, and smiled kindly. Po respectfully returned the gesture.

Wufei calmly explained that the Lama was one of the wisest, most patient, and kindest people he'd ever had the honour of knowing. He said that the Lama's advice, insight and wisdom had always been extremely valuable to him, and that Po could should not be afraid to seek his counsel.

Po nodded, understanding, looking immensely thankful. Then he looked down sorrowfully at the table and quietly apologised for causing everyone so much trouble.

Po's humble words clearly hit a raw emotion in Wufei's mind. His response surprised me a little, but it was very touching; he gently pressed his fingers under Po's chin and got him to look up at him, then cupping both his hands tenderly on either side of the boy's face, in a sincere whispered voice, he urged Po to never again feel like he needed to apologise for this colossal injustice that had been foisted upon him.

Po seemed really moved by Wufei's words and caring gesture. I saw his eyes well-up with tears as the immense sense of relief began to overwhelm him. It was like he'd suddenly seen Wufei as a guardian angel sent to protect him. I thought he might start crying again, but he managed to hold it together.

Wufei's final words to Po were of more absolute reassurance. He told him to only focus on resting and that he should not worry about anything else, assuring him that everything would be alright again very soon.

I was surprised, and impressed by the way Wufei handled it. His interpersonal and diplomatic skills have come on so much since I first knew him. I did however, feel very ill-informed as we stood and watched Po leading the monk out of the mess hall. Wufei obviously had a plan up his sleeve, but he was being coy about revealing it, at least while Po was in earshot.

When Po and the monk had disappeared I asked Wufei what he was planning and Wufei informed me matter-of-factly, that Po's parents were expecting us later that day. A bus would be leaving in thirty minutes and we had to be on it if we didn't want to miss our connecting train. I was a little taken aback by the suddenness of it all, but I agreed to go, all the same.

I guess Wufei could have consulted on the phone with Po's parents, but the situation was far too serious. We both agreed that a personal visit was warranted and was also more likely to yield the desired results.

Sure enough, an hour later we were sat on a train winding our way through giant valleys and mountain ranges. The residence was two hours by train, enough time for us to discuss and plan our approach. Fortunately, Wufei had an ace up his sleeve that would end Po's suffering once and for all.

Wufei's leadership position in the academy afforded him great power in the martial arts world, especially among the networks of privately owned dojo's across the country. Although Po's family dojo was already one of the more influential among the network, an endorsement from the academy could exponentially raise that influence and standing, bringing it even greater recognition and influence. However, one stroke of the pen from Wufei could change all of that.

The dojo clearly had its sights set on achieving an academy endorsement through Po. But it was an ambition that had become so fierce, so unrelenting, the pressure placed on Po's shoulders to achieve it, had damaged him.

In Wufei's eyes, and thus, in the official eyes of the academy, this was unforgivable.

Reputation is everything in this game. If the academy were to deny an endorsement to the dojo on the grounds of such unacceptable behaviour, the dojo's reputation could plummet and it could even fold as a result.

I actually felt a little sorry for the parents as Wufei very assertively laid down the law to them, outlining to them in no uncertain terms the damage they had done to their son. Within minutes the mother was in floods of tears, and the father, after a somewhat stubborn reluctance to accept what we were telling him about his "very strong" son, eventually wound up pacing up and down shaking his head and saying "Oh my god, what have I done? What have I done?"

I realise _technically_ , in most circumstances these are not really the results one would hope for when meeting the parents of a friend for the first time, but in this unique case, it was the best result we could have hoped for.

After settling down, all four of us discussed how the situation could be resolved.

Wufei negotiated on Po's behalf, ensuring we didn't leave until the parents had agreed wholeheartedly to give Po the one thing he needed most; the freedom to choose his own life path.

Wufei made it very clear that, given the circumstances, Po would definitely not be earning the academy endorsement that the parents had been pushing him so hard to achieve, even if he chose to stay on at the academy after this situation was resolved. Wufei knew such an endorsement would act like a ball and chain for Po, virtually shackling him to the martial arts environment he was currently so desperate to get away from.

Wufei added that if Po chose to come back to the academy at a later time, as a mature student, and strictly under his own volition, then, and only then, would he be allowed to attempt earning an academy endorsement.

Wufei offered to keep this meeting and negotiation off the official academy records, proved the parents agreed to, and honoured that agreement to free Po from the rigid life plans they had made for him and to give him the one thing he wanted: choice.

The parents, partly through shame, through guilt, and through fear for the future of their dojo business, agreed willingly and wholeheartedly to all of the demands.

The mother wanted to come back to the academy with us there and then to see Po, but Wufei advised against it explaining that Po was undergoing intensive counselling at the monastery and should not be distracted from it. He explained that Po did not yet know of our visit and would not be told until we were happy the news would not damage him further.

Wufei seemed a lot more at ease on the return train journey. I could tell he was nervous and on-edge on the way out there, and, as it turned out, for good reason. I didn't realise until he explained on the way back, that if our visit was not successful, he would have had an obligation to involve the child protection authorities; a prospect he was really not looking forward to.

Well this has become an awfully long letter, so I'd better sign off here. I'll let you know how it all turned out in the next one.

In the meantime, my love to you all.

Quatre.

xx

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Saturday Week 6**

My dearest friends,

I hope you are keeping well. I am writing to you today from the grassy ledge once again, watching the spectacular sunset happen before me.

It's now been a week since the unfortunate drama with Po and his parents. I'm very happy to report though that Po is now well on his way to recovery. His father came here a few days ago after arranging to visit him in the monastery where he is still staying. They spent time together on the neutral territory of the monastery grounds working on reconciling their differences, under the mediation of Lama Hashimoto, the monk who has been Po's mentor and guardian for the past week.

I've visited Po on two occasions since his father's visit and he seems much happier. He's told me his father seemed different and generally seemed more affable and caring towards him than he usually was, as if influenced by a guilty conscience. His parents have also now wholeheartedly agreed to let Po choose his own career path, and whatever he chooses, even if it isn't what they originally wanted, he will still be supported by his family.

He's told me he may still consider taking on the responsibilities of running the family dojo, but if he does, it will be by his own decision and not because it is expected of him. Only time will tell if it all works out, but I genuinely think this is one story that will now have a more positive ending.

In other news, things are running quite nicely here at the academy now. Everything is settled and classes are fun and exciting. Wufei is taking our Tiger group twice a week now. We had our first lesson with him on Thursday. Once again I have to take my hat off to him with the way he carries out his lessons. I don't think there is a better teacher in the entire academy, although I suppose that's why he is one of the top bosses here. I can't stress to you just how amazing his classes are. They are truly inspirational. It seems like he must spend days planning each lesson, yet he teaches every week day so I'm somewhat baffled as to how he does it.

I'm happy to report my fitness levels are now up to scratch and I'm no longer finding it so hard to take part in the morning exercises, in fact, and I feel a bit rotten saying this, but I now seem to be quite a bit fitter than some of my younger classmates so I think the danger of being branded as the old man of the group is long past me now.

The Tiger class is a fantastic class. The level of camaraderie is high and everyone feels like we're really a part of something special. After just a couple of weeks there is a rapport that equals that of my older Crane group, and I suspect that loyalty will grow stronger as we move forward into the academic year.

The skill levels of this group are universally considered to be the highest in the academy, and the tiger group is treated with a certain reverence by the the students in the less advanced classes and groups. It's strange, I always imagined there would automatically be an inevitable amount of grandstanding; a degree of subtle gloating or posturing, and the projection of an elitist superiority feeling amongst the members of the group here when compared to the less advanced classes and students, yet I see or feel no sign of it anywhere. In contrast, every one of the advanced students project a very grounded air of humbleness that at times I can find almost moving. It's quite wonderful.

An example of this happened just yesterday when one of the young first year students nervously approached and struck up a conversation with some members of our group as they ate in the dining hall. The kid had clearly been egged-on by his friends to approach the group members and ask them a question. He seemed intimidated by them but also in awe of the group members he was talking to. He wanted to know about a certain move in one of the more advanced kata's and was genuinely looking for guidance from the experienced students.

Had this been in one of the American academies, I know I could have easily witnessed the advanced group members having a laugh at his expense and giving him a hard time, but here, they happily gave him their time, willingly and enthusiastically. Without hesitation they took this kid under their wing and showed him the things he wanted to know, and more. There was no price to pay, no hoops to jump through, just good, honest, solid advice from genuine people who really seemed to care. It was quite a magical thing to watch and to be a part of.

And that pretty much sums up the whole atmosphere here at the academy. It's sometimes hard to put into words, but there is a sense of belonging here that permeates all levels. It doesn't matter what level of skill you are at, what your background is, where you are from, rich or poor, intelligent or average, young or old, the sense of belonging and being a part of something special is just awesome here.

Wufei told me about this wonderful phenomenon before I came here, It's why he knew for certain I would enjoy it here, and he was right. There is so much we could learn from this. If schools, universities and academies in the western world could operate like this, I feel the world might be a very different place.

Well, it's getting late, so I must go now. But I look forward to talking with you all again very soon

Love always

Quatre.

xx


	10. Chapter 10 (final)

**Letters from the Academy (2017 UPDATED EDITION)**

 **Chapter 10 (final chapter)**

My dearest friends,

It's been quite a while since my last letter, I do hope you can forgive me for not writing sooner. I do miss each and every one of you, so much.

I continue to remain deeply immersed in my studies and am enjoying my time here immensely. The time seems to be passing so quickly. I think a lot of that has to do with the fact I am surrounded by so many really good people.

Despite being the only westerner here, I really do feel at home and I've made friends for life. I'm going to miss this place so much when it's time for me to leave next month.

Do you remember my young friend Po, whom I'm sure I mentioned in previous letters? Well, after a lot of soul searching and discussion with his family, Po has decided not to pursue martial arts as a career any more and has now left the academy. He was able to secure a place at a distinguished catering academy instead.

It turns out Po has always had a passion for baking and had dreamed about running his own bakery since he was little. His parents knew this all along, and after the incident involving our visiting them, they stayed true to their word and honoured their promise to Wufei; to give Po the choice of determining his own career path.

Po came to see me to say goodbye before he left, and I'm happy to say, I'd never seen him looking so happy and excited about something. It was so good to see after all the darkness and misery he's been through. The close friendship and bond we had developed during our time here was very special, so saying goodbye was really hard for both of us. We had a hug and a little cry together, but we're going to stay in touch, so at least it wasn't goodbye forever.

I'm so genuinely pleased for Po and I just know he is going have such a great adventure now that all the pressure has been taken off him, but most importantly, he's going to be happy.

I'll be getting ready to return home in a few weeks time after graduation. I'm going to miss this place so much, but I'm so pleased I achieved what I came here to do. The discipline of training has left me feeling so much more grounded and settled than when I first came here and I'm ready to return to normal civilian life with renewed enthusiasm.

Wufei is also very happy about the way the academic year has turned out. Despite a few darker issues cropping up earlier on, he says it's one of the best years he's experienced here. He's also been very complimentary toward me and told me he's been impressed by my tenacity throughout my time here.

He'll be staying here for a couple of weeks after the academy closes for recess, but will then be coming to stay at the Winner mansion afterwards. He says he's also looking forward to seeing you all again.

With all the activities gearing up for graduation, this will likely be my last letter from the academy, but I'm looking forward so much to seeing all of you again very soon.

Until then, please do take care, my dearest friends.

Love always.

Quatre

The End


End file.
